


Cisco Ramon and Thea's Disapproving Older Brother

by bettername2come



Series: Cisco Ramon and the Half-Supervillain Queen [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: Cisco and Thea are officially dating. The only problem? Telling Oliver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite semi-crack pairing is back, y'all!

“He’s gonna kill me.”

“He’s not gonna kill you.”

“Oh, what, you’re the psychic now?” Cisco asked as he paced across the lair.

Thea rolled her eyes. “I know my brother. He’s not a killer. Well, not unless he needs to be. He’s not going to kill you just because he finds out we’re dating.”

“Didn’t he shoot Roy?”

“Yeah, but not because we were dating,” Thea replied. “Ollie likes you. It’s going to be fine.”

“Oliver likes me when I’m making him new suits and updating his lair. Hooking up with his baby sister is not going to get Green Arrow approved.”

“I once hooked up with a greasy-haired DJ who was actually a member of the League of Assassins sent to kill me. Trust me, after that catastrophe, as long as I bring home someone remotely age appropriate who’s not a supervillain, we’re set.” Thea crossed her arms. “Besides, he doesn’t exactly have room to talk given the women he’s dated.”

Cisco jerked his head to the side as he heard the tell-tale sound of the elevator descending. “He’s here,” he hissed. He flung out a hand and a small, swirling blue breach opened in the air before him.

Thea caught him by the other arm. “You are not chickening out on this,” she said.

Cisco sighed. “Fine,” he said, letting the breach close just in time for the elevator doors to open. “Hey, Oliver,” he called out a little too cheerfully.

“Hi, Cisco,” Oliver said bemusedly. “I didn’t know you were coming to town. Is there a crisis?” Oliver’s face hardened. “It’s not aliens, is it?”

“No, no crisis. No aliens,” Cisco said. “Just…me.”

“Oh, damn it, I just remembered. I left…something…upstairs,” Thea said. “I’ll be right back.” And before Cisco could fully comprehend what she was doing, the elevator doors were closing once more, leaving Cisco and Oliver alone.

“I’m starting to see why you named her Speedy,” Cisco muttered.

“She’s a crafty one, my sister,” Oliver said, gazing in her direction fondly. He turned back to Cisco. “So what are you doing here?”

Cisco laughed nervously. “Well, Thea and I wanted to tell you something. At least that’s what I thought before she took off like she was trying to beat Barry’s record.”

“You’re dating my sister,” Oliver said.

“What? No. Kinda. Yeah, kinda exactly that,” Cisco said. “How did you know?”

“She went to see _Cursed Child_ and came back talking more about you than the play,” Oliver said. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

“Scale of one to ten, how mad are you?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“Honestly? I kind of assume it’s your default setting.”

“Cisco, Thea is an adult. She can make her own choices about who to date, and why would I have a problem with her dating you?”

“Because no one’s gonna be good enough for your little sister? Because I’m frequently around dangerous meta criminals and telepathic super-gorillas and why am I helping you make a list?”

Oliver smiled. “You’ve also helped save this city, and the world, more than once, including the time you helped save me and Thea from being abducted by aliens. You’ve got my approval, not that you actually need it.”

“Thanks, man, that means a lot.” Cisco turned his head as the elevator came back down.

“There is just one more thing,” Oliver said.

“Let me guess – I break her heart, you break my neck?”

Oliver laughed. “No, of course not.” His expression turned dead serious as he nodded towards the opening elevator doors. “She will.”

Thea smiled as she stepped off the elevator, while Cisco wore an expression of mild panic. “So, did you tell him?”

Oliver smiled, putting an arm around his sister. “He did, and I think it’s terrific news. Why wouldn’t I want my you to be with someone who can actually see the potential threats that might be coming for you?”

“Really?” Thea mused. “Then why does he look terrified?”

“Probably because he just realized that it’s only a matter of time until the rest of your family finds out,” Oliver said.

“The rest of my family? What are you – oh, crap.”

“’Oh, crap,’ what?” Cisco asked.

“Malcolm,” Thea explained.

“Malcolm? Malcolm Merlyn? No, uh uh. Hell no. I already told one family member for you. You can get the next one.” Cisco threw open a breach. “I’ll be in Central City. Let me know how it goes. I’d like some warning if I have to go hide out on Earth-38 for a while.”  He hopped through the breach, letting it close behind him.

“Huh,” Thea said. “He actually took that part better than I expected.”


End file.
